


Hartwin Headcanons

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Headcanons [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Harry Hart Lives, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Been on a Hartwin kick lately and thought I should do some headcanons for them.I took out one question because I couldn't think of an answer.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Headcanons [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/569809
Kudos: 20





	Hartwin Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Been on a Hartwin kick lately and thought I should do some headcanons for them.
> 
> I took out one question because I couldn't think of an answer.

**Who hogs the duvet**

I want to say that Eggsy is the one that steals blankets, but really I know it’s Harry. He would absolutely roll over in the middle of the night with a death grip on the comforter and leave poor Eggsy to shiver.

**Who texts/rings to check how their day is going**

I feel like it would be Harry because he wants to 1. Keep up on his “dear boy” and 2. Because he’s a little worried about Eggsy and dating a man half his age. 

**Who’s the most creative when it comes to gifts**

Probably both. Harry would buy his gifts, he puts a lot of time and effort into finding the perfect gift for somebody. Sometimes they’re very expensive and Eggsy has a hard time accepting them, and others it’s just something small that made Harry go “Wow, that reminds me of Eggsy” and buys it. Eggsy 100% handmakes gifts. He puts his heart and soul into whatever he makes for the people he loves.

**Who gets up first in the morning**

I am so on board with the headcanon that Harry is not a morning person and is nearly chronically late to anything and everything. Eggsy I feel like is a morning person to the max. Early morning jog with JB (he’s not dead fight me), shower, shave, attempt to coax Harry out of bed, eat, dress, attempt to coax Harry out of bed for the second time, and head to work. Ain’t no way he’s gonna be late for work and face Merlin’s wrath just because Harry Hart won’t get out of bed. 

**Who suggests new things in bed**

Eggsy for sure. Harry is experienced when it comes to sex and every time Eggsy suggests something he’s like “Yeah, I’ll try that again” or “Nope, hard pass, tried that and hated it. Next.”

**Who cries at movies**

Both. Harry doesn’t care about Eggsy seeing him cry and Eggsy has such a large heart he can’t keep it in.

**What are they like when they’re sick**

Harry: Merlin calls him a “Whiny little bitch” when he’s sick and that about sums it up.

Eggsy: He’s a power through it kinda guy. He will not admit he is sick until it starts to interfere with his Kingsman duties. Eggsy may be stubborn but he does know when to quit.

**Who gets jealous easiest**

Harry Hart. He has so many self-esteem issues when it comes to dating Eggsy because of their age difference. He worries about Eggsy running off with someone younger than himself. Not that Eggsy would he loves Harry too much to ever think of being with anyone else.

**Who collects something unusual**

So it’s canon that Harry loves butterflies and has some pinned behind glass in his home… I personally don’t think that weird, it’s hella cool to me. I honestly don’t know.

**Who takes the longest to get ready**

Harry is very precise about how he looks and must be presentable at all times. He blames his tardiness on this, but the fact is that he doesn’t get out of bed until ten minutes after he was supposed to arrive. 

**Who is the tidiest and organized**

I think it’s a draw. They’re both equally tidy.

**Who gets most excited about the holidays**

Eggsy, but only because of his little sister, he constantly wants to make up for the shitty years with Dean.

**Who is the big spoon/little spoon**

Little spoon Harry for the win!

**Who gets the most competitive when playing games and/or sports**

Oh my god, that is so Eggsy! Can you imagine them playing Super Smash Bros? Eggsy would be so pissed if he lost to Harry

**Who starts the most arguments**

I feel like they argue and both start an equal amount of them but they don’t seem like the kind of couple to stay mad at each other or break up over a stupid fight.

**Who suggests that they buy a pet**

I mean… they already have small dogs, but I feel like Eggsy would beg Harry to adopt a giant, small horse more like it, dog.

**What couple traditions they have**

Every night before they go to sleep, Eggsy kisses the scars around Harry’s eye.

**What tv shows they watch together**

I don’t know any UK tv shows :/ … Doctor Who?

**Another couple they hang out with**

They for sure make Merlin third wheel a lot. Maybe they hang out with whoever Roxy is dating or other agents and their significant others.

**How they spend time together as a couple**

Missions, fucking like rabbits, dinner dates at fancy restaurants, awkward lunches with Eggsy’s mother and little sister, and even more awkward holiday dinners with Harry’s family.

**Who made the first move**

Eggsy because Harry refused, having convinced himself he was too old and boring for Eggsy to love.

**Who brings flowers home**

Harry because he is a gentleman. 

“Chivalry is not dead, thank you very much” 

\- Harry Hart muttering to himself as Eggsy laughs at him in the living room.

**Who is the best cook**

Harry Hart is an amazing chef and Eggsy is secretly very jealous.

**Who snores**

Both, but at differing levels. Eggsy is a chainsaw posing as a superspy and Harry is a gentle wheezing sound.

**Author's Note:**

> #Sorrynotsorry to all the people out there that ship Roxy and Merlin. Just no.. not my cup of tea. Personal headcanon, Roxy is hella gay.


End file.
